Blog użytkownika:Kaczka11$$/Przyjaciel to ktoś kto cię nie opuści.....
Informacje Może na początek jakieś informacje: -Czasy wikingów. -Akcja dzieje się na początku jws. -Valka jest od samego początku. -Astrid ma oboje rodziców. -Będzie Hiccstrid (ale trochę później). -Dojdą nowe postacie (mniej lub bardziej istotne dla fabuły). -Piszcie komentarze żebym wiedział czy ktoś to czyta. -Czcionką pochyłą język smoczydeł pogrubioną info od autora. -Postacie wyglądają jak w Rtte. Prolog. Słońce budziło do życia mieszkańców niezwykłej wyspy Berk. A czemu nie zwykłej a temu ,że to jedyna wyspa na archipelagu ,która ma pokój ze smokami tak dobrze słyszeliście smokami...A to wszystko zasługa jednego mizernego z budowy chłopca. A zaczęło się to tak..... Rozdział 1. Perspektywa Czkawki: Cześć mam na imię Czkawka...tak wiem głupie imię ale mogło być gorzej.Mam brązowe włosy i zielone jak trawa oczy jak to twierdzi mój jedyny przyjaciel Pyskacz. Jest kowalem w naszej wiosce a ja jestem jego czeladnikiem od małego a raczej jeszcze mniejszego. Moim ojcem jest Stoik Ważki wódz naszego plemienia a ja jestem jak można się domyśleć jego synem... Może wam się wydawać że skoro syn wodza to chłopak z górą mięśni i odwagą jakiej mało. Lecz w rzeczywistości jestem mały słabym i nikomu nie potrzebnym popychadłem. Jest jeszcze moja mama która w przeciwieństwie do ojca kocha mnie i się mnie nie wstydzi. Właśnie biegnę do kuźni bo rozpoczął się atak smoków.... -Cześć Pyskacz-rzuciłem przy wejściu i pobiegłem po zepsutą broń. -Czkawka! Jak miło że wpadłeś myślałem że cię dopadły-powiedział i zachichotał. -Jestem dla nich jak mrówka w śród reszty pewnie mnie nawet nie zauważyły-powiedziałem w sumie to szczerze. -Dobra koniec tych żarcików bierzemy się do roboty-powiedział a bardziej rozkazał. Od kilku minut naprawiamy broń aż tu nagle: -NOCNA FURIA!!!!-wrzeszczy z pół wioski Wychyliłem głowę poza kuźnie i wtedy za koszule złapał mnie Pyskacz.. -Nawet o tym nie myśl.-no nie muszę to zrobić... -Daj mi iść muszę się wreszcie wykazać-stwierdziłem coś bardzo oczywistego.....Brawo ja! -Jasne ja to wiem tylko jest jedno pytanie....Jak chcesz to zrobić-no i kicha właśnie jak? -O tym na przykład-wskazałem na jeszcze nie testowaną mojej roboty wyrzutnie sieci.Kiedy ją poklepałem wystrzeliła i trafiła jakiegoś wikinga. -No i widzisz ja właśnie o tym mówię przecież to nie działa!!!-zauważył Pyskacz i miał rację. -Ehhh no to nie mam pomysłu-zawiodłem się muszę ją jeszcze dopracować. -Miecz ostrzenie na zaraz-spoko załatwione daj mi minutkę może dwie. Musze zabić jakiegoś smoka no muszę tylko jak.... Kiedy skończyłem ostrzyć skończył się i atak no to wracamy do domu.Będąc w progu usłyszałem śmiechy i drwiny skierowane w moją stronę a przez kogo.... no oczywiście przez tak zwaną bandę sączysmarka. W jej skład wchodzą: Sączysmark-mój kuzyn ,który najbardziej mnie dręczy czasami bije no i ich ,,Dowódca". Śledzik-,,pulchny" chłopak co dziwne nic mi nie robi . Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka-jedno głupsze od drugiego. -Czkawuś ile dzisiaj smoczków zabiłeś co ile a zapomniałem ty się za bardzo boisz-tak jasne prze zabawne ubaw po pachy. -A ty ?-musiałem się odgryźć za tego ,,Czkawusia" i szybko tego pożałowałem. -Jakim prawem ty się tak do mnie odzywasz!-warknął i mnie kopnął. Do tego pastwienia się nad moją osobą dołączyły bliźniaki. Śledzik próbował ich uspokoić nadaremnie zresztą .Po jakichś 10 minutach skończyli i odeszli śmiejąc się a zacząłem czołgać się do domu.Kiedy w progu stałem już w miarę prosto wszedłem i zauważyłem przestraszoną i zmartwioną twarz mojej mamy: -Synu co ci się stało?!-od razu naskoczyła z pytaniami fajnie.... -A wiesz wywróciłem się -odpowiedziałem jak gdyby nigdy nic. -I złamałeś sobie nos?-wyczuła że kłamie. -Wiesz jaki ze mnie niezdara-odpowiedziałem standardowo to co zwykle -Nie powiesz mi?-nie. -Mówię przecież -odpowiedziałem- tylko że kłamstwo-dodałem szeptem. -Co tam mamroczesz?-zapytała -Ja nic to mogę iść spać?-zapytałem z nadzieją wyczuwalną w głosie. -Tak idź już spać-odpowiedziała-tylko umyj twarz -dodała jak byłem na schodach. -Rozkaz.-odpowiedziałem i zasalutowałem. Mama się tylko roześmiała a ja udałem się do łazienki a następnie do łóźka. Rozdział 2. Perspektywa Czkawki: Jak co rano wstałem ogarnąłem się w miarę i poszedłem do kuźni rysować i kończyć niektóre moje projekty.Siedziałem może nad tym z godzinkę może dwie i przyszedł mój ojciec co mnie nie powiem troche zdziwiło nigdy nie przychodził tu do mnie tylko do Pyskacza a że Gbura nie ma to... -Synu muszę ci przekazać dwie wiadomości-oho cie,kawie się zapowiada-pierwsza to taka że zapisałem cię na smocze szkolenie-kiedy to usłyszałem byłem w szoku a druga to że przyjeżdża do nas dzisiaj pewna rodzina więc bądź dzisiaj w porcie o południu-skończył i wybył. No to ciekawie się zapowiada ciekaw jestem co to za rodzina. Perspektywa Stoika: Stoję w porcie z żoną i czekamy na syna. Ta ciamajda jak zwykle się spóźnia jeżeli nie przyjdzie to oberwie mu się .Nigdy ale to nigdy nie jest na czas o dobra widzę go biegnie tu ma szczęście.Stanął właśnie obok mnie zdyszany.Będzie musiał oprowadzić po wyspie ich córkę właśnie.... -Czkawka?-patrzy na mnie oczami Valki. -Słucham-to dobrze że słuchasz. -Mówiłem ci kto przyjeżdża-patrzy na mnie zdziwiony- Hoffersonowie z córką-a teraz zszokowany wzrok całkiem zabawny-będziesz musiał ją oprowadzić po wyspie-a teraz zawiedziony-zero sprzeciwów.Już na mnie nie patrzy tylko w morze. Perspektywa Miry: (mamy Astrid) -Astrid!-gdzie ona jest to tylko mała łódź -Już schodzę !-patrzę do góry a ona siedzi na maszcie bogowie co ja z nią mam. -Szybko-trzeba ją jeszcze poganiać. -O co chodzi?-chyba trochę zła że musiała zejść. -Jak dopłyniemy to po wyspie oprowadzi cię syn wodza.-chyba jej się ten pomysł nie spodobał. -Świetnie..kolejny mięśniak z ego który zacznie mnie podrywać.-no to ją zaskoczę. -Żebyś się nie zdziwiła- popatrzyła na mnie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy-zobaczysz jak dopłyniemy- wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do kajuty. Perspektywa Astrid: Ciekawie o co chodziło mojej mamie ,,Żebyś się nie zdziwiła" czyli mam rozumieć że syn wodza to jakiś chuderlak nie to nie możliwe... -DOPŁYWAMY!!!!!!-słyszę z pokładu no to trzeba się ogarniać. Perspektywa Czkawki: Świetnie teraz mam na głowie jakąś dziewczynę a chciałem iść do lasu no to kicha. Nie spławie jej bo nie jestem smarkiem a nie wiem czy będzie chciała iść do lasu no nic trudno pójdę wieczorem.Właśnie dobili do portu i pierwsza osoba która wyszła z łodzi to wielki mężczyzna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach a następnie kobieta wyglądająca tak samo..... -Stoik przyjacielu kopę lat-ten człowiek zna mojego ojca a to ciekawe. -Colin stary druhu czyli się znają.-to moja żona Valka i mój syn Czkawka-kiedy wymawiał moje imię i nazywał mnie synem słyszałem w jego głosie dezaprobatę. -Dzień dobry panu i pani-powiedziałem z szczerym uśmiechem. -Dzień dobry-odpowiedzieli jednocześnie -A gdzie jest Astrid?-zapytała moja matka -Astrid!!!!-no ma głos jej ojciec -Tak?-znikąd pojawiła się obok matki -Poznaj proszę Czkawkę i jego rodziców-wskazał najpierw na mnie a potem na moich rodziców -Dzień dobry- powiedziała najpierw do moich rodziców a gdy popatrzyła w moje oczy a ja w jej zamilkliśmy i przyglądaliśmy sobie przez chwile po czym powiedziała trochę nieśmiało-Hej. -Cześć-odpowiedziałem podobnie co ona. -No to skoro część formalną mamy za sobą-zaczął mój ojciec-to zapraszam na ucztę. Perspektywa Astrid : Kiedy spojrzałam mu w oczy dostrzegłam coś dziwnego coś niespotykanego coś czego w całym swoim życiu nie widziałam u nikogo.Kiedy szliśmy przez wioskę wymieniałam z nim od czasu do czasu spojrzenie kiedy nasi rodzice ze sobą rozmawiali.Będąc w twierdzy po kilku minutach zobaczyłam że Czkawka stara się wymknąć ale drogę zagradzał mu ojciec więc postanowiłam mu pomóc... -Przepraszam-odezwałam się do wodza który rozmawiał z moim ojcem. -Słucham cię dziecko-powiedział to z udawanym uśmiechem -Czy Czkawka mógłby mnie oprowadzić po wiosce ?-zrobiłam do tego minkę zbitego psiaka. -Oczywiście...Czkawka!!!!-zawołał swojego syna który po chwili był obok niego-oprowadź Astrid po wiosce-rozkazał i wrócił do rozmowy z moim tatą.Chłopak popatrzył na mnie chwile złapał za rękę i pociągną do drzwi wyjściowych. Na zewnątrz puścił mnie i zaczął oprowadzać pokazał kuźnie, swoją pracownie, zbrojownie i jego dom, w którym będę chwilowo mieszkać ,smoczą arenę i na koniec spiżarnie... -To co teraz ro....-nie dokończyłam bo pewien idiota zaczął się drzeć. -Czkawuś taś taś gdzie jesteś!-taś taś ? Czkawuś? o co chodzi? -O no pięknie-mruknął Czkawka-jak coś to mnie nie widziałaś-dodał i schował się za budynkiem.Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć a ktoś do mnie coś wyskrzeczał.... -Hej mała nie widzia....-nie dokończył bo go walnełam. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak !-już mnie zdenerwował. -Nie widziałaś tutaj takiego małego słabego chuderlaka-odezwał się jakiś blondyn wyglądający podobnie jak jakaś blondynka. -Widziałam pobiegł o tam-wskazałam okolice twierdzy. -Dzięki-odpowiedziała blondynka-ale mu się dostanie-powiedziała do brata.Kiedy już odeszli wystarczająco daleko zawołałam Czkawkę. Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy usłyszałem jak powiedziała że mnie widziała to się załamałem bo myślałem że mnie wyda ale jak wskazała im droge do twierdzy to tak się ucieszyłem że aż podskoczyłem.Po nie długiej chwili usłyszałem wołanie Astrid.... -Czkawka! Możesz wyjść!-to się ciesze. -Jestem....wielkie dzięki że mnie nie wydałaś.-naprawdę muszę się jej jakoś odwdzięczyć -Nie ma za co kumplom się pomaga-kiedy nazwała mnie ,,kumplem" to odruchowo się uśmiechnąłem-jeszcze jedno co to za grupa? -To tak zwana prze zemnie banda Sączysmarka ten który dostał od ciebie to właśnie Sączysmark a ta dwójka wyglądająca identycznie do Mieczyk i Szpadka a za nimi stał Śledzik. -A dlaczego mówili że ci się dostanie??- no to zaczynamy spowiedź. -Odkąd pamiętam zawsze mnie gnębią dokuczają biją.-wyznałem zgodnie z prawdą. -To od dzisiaj się to zmieni-co o co jej chodzi?-Pomogę Ci nauczę cię samoobrony- nie wieże ona chyba żartuje. -Żartujesz?-pokiwała przecząco głową-HURA!!!!-wydarłem się tak głośno że chyba w twierdzy było to słychać.-Chodź ze mną odwdzięczę się. Postanowiłem ją zabrać nad Krucze Urwisko.Po kilkunastu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Kiedy zobaczyła kotlinę zaniemówiła. Heh też tak zareagowałem za pierwszym razem. Po kilkunastu sekundach ocknęła się i powiedziała do mnie..... -Tutaj jest przepięknie jak to znalazłeś?-czułem że o to zapyta. -W moje 10 urodziny kiedy wałęsałem się po wiosce zobaczyłem Straszliwca Straszliwego, który w pewnym momencie złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął tutaj kiedy już tu trafiłem on odleciał i nigdy go więcej nie spotkałem. -Wow no to ładny prezent dał ci smok- muszę przyznać ma racje. -Jakby tak pomyśleć to masz racje-powiedziałem i zachichotałem razem z nią. Siedzieliśmy tam jeszcze z godzinę może dwie. Przez ten czas rozmawialiśmy wygłupialiśmy się i pływaliśmy. Po całej zabawie wróciliśmy do wioski i do domu.Kiedy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg na palcach udaliśmy się do pokoi. Astrid spała na moim łóżku a ja na podłodze. Zdążyliśmy sobie powiedzieć dobranoc i udaliśmy się do krainy snów. Rozdział 3. Perspektywa Astrid: Kilka minut temu się zbudziłam i od razu zaczęłam budzić Czkawkę.Nie reagował przez dobre kilka minut więc zastosowałam trochę brutalniejsze środki niż dźganie palcem w ramie i zrzuciłam go z łóżka od razu się podniósł na równe nogi.... -Auć! Astrid! To bolało!-mówił to śmiejąc się i jęcząc jednocześnie. -No już nie marudź przebierz się i idziemy trenować-jego mina mnie rozwaliła. -CO!! Jest dopiero...szósta rano! Daj mi jeszcze godzinkę. Proszę ???-tak czy nie tak czy nie hmmm....... -Nie.-biedaczyna ma pecha ale zgodził się. -Ehh no okej daj mi chwile. Perspektywa Czkawki: A miało być tak pięknie....ale nie bo musiałem się zgodzić na te treningi. Tak wiem to dla mojego dobra ale żeby o szóstej rano kogoś budzić w tak bestialski sposób. No może przesadzam ale trudno. Właśnie schodzę po schodach gdzie czeka na mnie śniadanie. Bez słowa usiadłem i w kilkanaście sekund spałaszowałem całe jedzenie. Co jakiś czas zerkałem na As a ta z rozbawieniem patrzyła jak jem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to wręcz przeciwnie bardzo mi się podoba jej uśmiech a te niebieskie oczy rozpływam się w nich i te bujne piękne blond włosy jest taka śliczna....Yyy o czym ja myślę to tylko przyjaciółka ale taka piękna przyjaciółka..... -Dziękuje za pyszne śniadanie!-uśmiechnęła się do mnie nieśmiało. -Cieszę się że Ci smakowało...bo wiesz ja jeszcze nigdy nie gotowałam-wow nigdy bym się nawet nie domyślił gdyby nie powiedziała -No to masz talent i to wrodzony-powiedziałem szczerze i dodałem do tego niewinny uśmieszek. -Dziękuje.-powiedziała z radością wyczuwalną w głosie. Kiedy skończyłem jeść udaliśmy się prosto do lasu potrenować samoobronę. Postanowiliśmy pójść na Krucze Urwisko. Po dotarciu do celu naszej podróży zaczęliśmy od rozgrzewki.... -Astrid mam pytanie?-ciekawe jak odpowie. -Pytaj.-odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Dlaczego w ogóle postanowiłaś mi pomóc?-o o widać że ją zszokowałem tym pytaniem. -Yyy....ja....ten....no-ale się jąka Perspektywa Astrid: Jak usłyszałam że Czkawka chce mi zadać pytanie to obstawiałam że zapyta o to co będziemy dziś robić a tu takie coś nie spodziewałam się kompletnie i nie wiedziałam jak mu odpowiedzieć. Przecież nie odpowiem mu "Czkawka pomagam Ci bo zakochałam się w tobie po uszy". Co to była by za odpowiedź jeszcze by się do mnie zraził..... -Yyy....ja....ten....no-o matko co mam mu powiedzieć. -Jak nie chcesz to nie mów-powiedział kiedy zobaczył moje zakłopotanie.Ja się w ogóle nie odezwałam po tym co powiedział tylko wróciłam do rozciągania się. Chciałabym móc mu powiedzieć że go kocham ,ale ludzie znam go jeden dzień JEDEN!!! To tak absurdalne jak wytresowanie smoka. Właśnie jeśli o smokach mowa to jestem tu już dwa dni a nie widziałam żadnego dziwne.Wiem! Zapytam o to Czkawkę... -Czkawka?-spojrzał na mnie pytająco-dlaczego was nie atakują smoki jeszcze żadnego tutaj nie widziałam. -Atakują co cztery dni-powiedział spokojnie ale nagle zaniemówił.Obróciłam się za siebie myśląc że coś za mną zobaczył ale nic tam nie było.Kiedy popatrzyłam na niego dodał-D-dziś je-jes-jest.....Czwarty dzień!-czyli dzisiaj zobaczę te bestie. -A o której zaczynają atakować?-mam nadzieje że nie w nocy. -W nocy dokładnie kiedy wybije północ przynajmniej według moich obliczeń. Dalej już nic nie mówiłam. Trening minął szybko nie było tak źle Czkawka sporo się nauczył. Będąc w drodze powrotnej zobaczyliśmy przed nami zielonego Gronkla. Zajadał się kamieniami a my staliśmy jak jakieś posągi. Kiedy uporał się z jedzeniem popatrzył na nas wrogo i zaczął warczeć. Ja nie wiedziałam co zrobić nawet swojego toporu nie miałam , ale na całe szczęście mój przyjaciel zachował zimną krew i bardzo powoli zaczął się schylać po jakiś kamień obok niego. Smok widząc to przestała warczeć usiadł i zaczął MERDAĆ OGONEM!!!! Że co smok się cieszy widząc wikinga z kamieniem w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Po krótkiej chwili zaczął podchodzić do Czkawki a ten rzucił mu do pyska kamień.Kiedy go zjadł zaczął łasi się do bruneta. Najzwyczajniej w świecie jak gdyby nigdy nic tylko jest jeden problem mamy z nimi wojne a Czkawka wytresował gronkla..... Niestety tak to kończe ale uwaga mały spoiler Będzie ciekawie Czekam na komentarze a wy na nexta Sorki że nie było nexta ale mampowody uwaga.... 1.jestem leń 2.Moja ,,wena,, ten no uciekła w siną dal polować na bażanty xd Rozdział 4. Perspektywa Czkawki: Kiedy trening się skończył postanowiliśmy wracać tak jakoś w połowie drogi Astrid niespodziewanie zemdlała. Próbowałem ją ocucić ale to nic nie dało więc wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do domu a następnie poszedłem po Gothi. Będąc u szamanki powiedziałem o co chodzi a ona wzięła ze sobą zioła i poszła do mnie. Jak weszliśmy do mieszkania udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Po kilku minutach mędrczyni napisała że zbudzi się za niedługo. Podziękowałem i usiadłem na krześle przy biurku czekając aż obudzi się As {Kilka godzin później} Perspektywa Astrid: Auć...moja głowa. Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? To chyba pokój Czkawki ale jak ja się tutaj znalazłam. Podnoszę się rozglądam się i co widzę chłopaka siedzącego przy biurku i rysującego... -Czkawka?-ehh nie reaguje ale nie ma co się dziwić sama prawie nie słyszałam co powiedziałam-Czkawka!-dodaje troszeczkę głośniej co daje w skutkach odwrócenie się zielono okiego. -Astrid! Jak się ciesze że nic ci nie jest-mówiąc drugie zdanie siedział obok mnie i tryskał radością. -Co się stało? Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? Kto mnie tu przyniósł ?-zasypywałabym go dalej pytaniami gdyby nie zatkał mi ust rękami. -Spokojnie po kolei ja nigdzie nie ucieknę-powiedział po czym obydwoje się roześmialiśmy. Kiedy już skończyliśmy się śmiać to powiedział-to tak od początku po treningu wracaliśmy do wioski gdy gdzieś tak jakoś w połowie drogi zemdlałaś.Próbowałem cię ocucić ale na marne więc wziąłem cię na ręce i zaniosłem do domu i poszedłem po Gothi ,która dała ci jakieś zioła i powiedziała a raczej narysowała że zbudzisz się za kilka godzin. -Okej wszystko rozumiem chociaż nie czemu Gothi ,,narysowała"-moja ciekawość. -A no tak ty nie wiesz nasza szamanka jest niema i rysuje jakimiś znakami i symbolami. W całej wiosce rozumieją ją 3 osoby Pyskacz Śledzik i ja ale tylko trochę-powiedział po czym dodał -ty odpoczywaj a ja idę zrobić coś do jedzenia.-jaki miły. -Dobrze a i Czkawka ?- powiedziałam kiedy już prawie zniknął -Tak?-zapytał normalnie chociaż ja w jego głosie wyczułam troskę. -Dziękuje.-powiedziałam to szczerze i troche nieśmiało .CO?! Nieśmiało ja jestem Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson .Chociaż przy nim czuje się wolna bezpieczna i doceniana jak nigdy. -Nie ma za co odpoczywaj-powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami. {Kilka minut później} Perspektywa Czkawki: Właśnie idę na górę po schodach z talerzem kanapek i sokiem z malin. Wchodzą do pokoju zobaczyłem As przy moim biurku oglądająca rysunek na którym jest mały smoczek dokładnie Straszliwiec Straszliwy.... -Masz talent.-ta to jedyne co posiadam. -Dzięki.-powiedziałem i dodałem po chwili. -Smacznego.-na co Astrid pokiwała tylko głową. -Czkawka miałam ci o tym wcześniej powiedzieć ale mi wyleciało z głowy podczas gdy byłam nie przytomna ,,śniło" mi się że wytresowałeś smoka-powiedziałam na co on zakrztusił się kanapką co wyglądało komicznie. -Co jakiego? W jaki sposób?-Widać że go zaciekawiłam. -Z tego co pamiętam to był żółty....yyy...nie zielony Gornkiel. Stał na przeciwko nas i zaczął warczeć a ty schyliłeś się po kamień i mu dałeś a on zaczął się do ciebie łasić.-kiedy to mówiłam patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem. -Wow!-serio nic więcej tylko wow ? Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Narratora: Po skończonej rozmowie dwójki przyjaciół udali się na kolacje i do łóżek.Tak mijały im dni tygodnie miesiące. Perspektywa Czkawki: Budzę się słonko świeci idealna pogoda na wyjście do lasu i unikanie Sączysmarka. Pff co ja gadam każda pogoda jest idealna. Schodzę sobie na śniadanko jak zwykle sam bo ojciec jest w twierdzy albo w wiosce . Po spałaszowaniu ryby z ziołami wybrałem się do planowanego lasu. Niestety w połowie drogi musiałem spotkać swojego kochanego kuzyna (ironia),który nie daje mi żyć w spokoju jak to on.... -Czkawuś!-już mnie zdenerwował jeżeli jeszcze raz mnie obrazi to go walne-Gdzie idziesz a no tak do lasu bo nikt cię nie lubi!-przeginasz smark-idź może upolujesz jakiegoś Straszliwca pff co ja gadam ty się nawet Straszliwców boisz!-koniec tego wytrzymywałem z nim 16 lat męczarni wyśmiewania i poniżania czas to skończyć-Co nic nie powiesz ?. -Powiem-zszokowało go i to bardzo bo nigdy mu się nie postawiłem-powiem ci tyle że jesteś zwykłym słabym idiotą!!!-zdenerwowałem go i to bardzo. -Jak tyś mnie nazwał?!-głuchy czy co?-pożałujesz tego-ta jasne ale się boje. -To pokaż na co cię stać!-po tym co przed chwilą powiedziałem zorientowałem się że obserwuje nas połowa wioski. -Sam się o to prosiłeś-mówiąc to podniósł rękę na wysokość głowy zamachnął się z próbą trafienia mnie w twarz ale w połowie lotu zatrzymałem jego pięść łapiąc ją.. W tym momencie usłyszałem takie "uuuuuu" ze strony widzów i od Smarka wielkie oczy jak talerze. Chwile później leżał na ziemi stękając z bólu. -Obraź mnie jeszcze raz a powtórzę to tylko będzie bardziej bolało !-powinien dać mi już spokój. Ta jestem bardzo wdzięczny As sporo mnie nauczyła teraz potrafię się już postawić kuzyneczkowi chociaż z początku na samą myśl robiło mi się miękko w nogach tak samo bardzo dobrze obsługiwać się mieczem toporem łukiem również mam lepszą kondycję jestem silniejszy szybszy. Mówię jak na razie samo dobre wieści ale te gorsze niestety zawsze są otóż Astrid z nami niema......oczywiście żyje ale nie ma jej na Berk wróciła na swoją rodzinną wyspę. Powód ? Nieznany pewnego dnia po prostu puf zniknęła i nikt mi nic nie chciał powiedzieć. Tracę powoli nadzieje że ją kiedyś zobaczę bo nie owijając w bawełnę zakochałem się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia ale nie podrywałem jej bo powody są dwa: #Która by chciała takiego hmm mnie ? #Słyszałem co zrobiła smarkowi jak ją podrywał więc wolałem nie ryzykować i być jej przyjacielem. Właśnie chciałem się udać do lasu potrenować ale moje plany zawsze coś musi pokrzyżować a tym razem to atak smoków. Od razu udałem się do kuźni pomóc Pyskaczowi pewnie się zastanawiacie dlaczego do kuźni a nie walczyć chociaż umiem i to bardzo dobrze pewnie lepiej niż nie jeden wojownik na Berk otóż dlatego że nie lubię zabijać smoków. Ta wiem dziwne ale nigdy żadnego nie zabiłem dlatego się ze mnie śmieją no i dlatego że byłem takim łamagą.No to w drogę czas pomóc Gburowi. Perspektywa Astrid: Kolejny dzień samotności kolejny dzień smutku kolejny dzień szarości. Tak odkąd wróciłam na Andras każdy mój dzień jest taki pusty a to dlatego że straciłam swoją miłość straciłam...Czkawkę. Żałuje ,że nie mogłam się z nim pożegnać ale rodzice mi nie pozwolili na początku nie wiedziałam dlaczego ale pewnego wieczoru podsłuchałam ich rozmowę... -Skarbie ale Astrid na tym ucierpi może nawet nas znienawidzi.-bezskutecznie moja mama próbowała przekonać do czegoś mojego ojca. -Mira robię to dla jej dobra jeżeli wyjdzie za mąż za syna wodza wyspy Vito to zapewnimy jej w ten sposób godne życie-CO?! Moi rodzice chcą mnie wydać za mąż za jakiegoś syna wodza błagam nie ! Musze coś zrobić ! Cokolwiek ,przecież jak kocham Czkawkę ! -Colin ja wiem że chcesz dla niej jak najlepiej ale ty chyba nie znasz naszej córki ! Ona chce się zakochać a nie zostać zmuszona do miłości by mieć ,,godne życie" skarbie zrnisz ją i to bardzo!-Dobrze mamo walcz może coś zdziałasz ty jako jedyna mnie znasz i rozumiesz.. -Dosyć tego ! Chce dla niej jak najlepiej i nie zmienię moje decyzji. Na początku byłam załamana nie chciałam tego ślubu bo mam w końcu 16 lat całe życie przede mną a tu co mam zostać jakąś żoną. Nie chcę tego. Rozdział 6. Perspektywa Narratora: Atak smoków trwał w najlepsze albo można by rzec że w najgorsze. Śmiertniki i Ponocniki kradły wikingom owce i jaki Gronkle wyrywały pale z rybami a Zębirogi wysadzały budynki. Oczywiście jak w każdym ataku nie brakowało Nocnej Furii. Strzelała w wieże strażnicze z katapultami. Mieszkańcy wioski widząc tą straszliwą bestię chowali się gdzie popadnie pod tarczami w domach w twierdzy bo wiedzieli że nikt na całym archipelagu nie zabił Nocnej Furii. A raczej nikt nie próbował zabić bo jak chcesz zabić coś czego nie widzisz to trochę nie możliwe a przynajmniej tak mogło by się wydawać, ale jednak znalazła się osoba która nie tyle co zabiła a schwytała pomiot burzy. Pewnie pierwsze co wam wpada do głowy to masywny wiking o sile tuzina mężczyzn zaskoczę was dokładne przeciwieństwo takiej osoby drobnej postury ale z inteligencją i pomysłowością jakiej mało chłopak był czeladnikiem wioskowego kowala, u którego tworzył swoje projekty i maszyny. Ten wyczyn udał mu się podczas ataku który teraz miał miejsce. Z pomocą swojej maszyny którą nikt nie tratował poważnie bo wiele razy zawodziła zestrzelił smoka. Teraz stał na klifie z radością wymalowaną na twarzy spoglądając jak dużych rozmiarów cień spadał w dół. Radość chłopaka nie trwała niestety długo bo sekundę późnej musiał uciekać przed dzikim Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Ucieczka trwała do najbliższego zakrętu bo wtedy to nasz bohater zaliczył nie zbyt miły upadek i znalazł się pod szponami smoka. Rozdział 7. Perspektywa narratora: Wyspa Andras właśnie budziła się do życia wstawali pierwsi mieszkańcy i zaczynali codzinne prace. Wszyscy chodzili uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha oprócz jednej osoby. Ona siedziała w pokoju oparta o drzwi i łkała nie miała już siły na płakanie. Całe jej życie legło w gruzach. Straciła wszystko co mogła rodziców, miłość a za dwa lata straci swoje dotychczasowe życie. Tęskniła za nim dzień w dzień, śniła o nim noc w noc i jedyne czego pragnęła to jeszcze raz go zobaczyć. Ukrywała przed każdym smutek na codzień wdziewała maskę i wyglądała jak zwyklę groźnie, pięknie, tajemniczo... Wiedziała, że za kilka minut usłyszy wołanie na śniadanie więc zaczęła się "ogarniać". Wstała i po kilku chwilach wyglądała normalnie. 'Wiem że napisałem bardzo dużo ale moja wena poszła na imprezę z okazji piąteczku dlatego napisałem tylko te 3 zdanka ale jutro coś naskrobię :D Ciał '